X-Men
X-Men is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :X-Men #5/649: 29 Jan 2020 Current Issue :X-Men #6/650: 12 Feb 2020 Next Issue :X-Men #7/651: 26 Feb 2020 Status Ongoing series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines X-Men #6/650 X-Men #5/649 X-Men #4/648 X-Men #3/647 X-Men #2/646 X-Men #1/645 X-Men #26 X-Men #25 X-Men #24 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'X-Men: Shattershot' - Collects vol. 1 #17-24 & Annual #1-2, plus Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 Annual #16, X-Men: Survival Guide to the Mansion & X-Men Anniversary Magazine - - (forthcoming, December 2019) *'X-Men: Legionquest' - Collects vol. 1 #38-41 & Annual #3, plus X-Factor #107-109, X-Men Unlimited #4-7, Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #318-321, and Cable vol. 1 #20. - - (forthcoming, April 2018) *'X-Men: Operation Zero Tolerance' - Collects vol. 1 #65-70, plus Generation X #26-31, X-Force vol. 1 #67-70, Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #346, Wolverine vol. 1 #113-118, Cable vol. 1 #45-47, & X-Man #30. "A rogue faction of the U.S. government, backed by powerful international forces and led by the man known only as Bastion, is about to launch a massive strike against the X-Men. The strike has one goal: the extermination of the entire mutant race. This is the X-Men's darkest hour." - *'X-Men: Supernovas' - Collects vol. 1 #188-199 and Annual #1. "As old threats are still having their effects, new, more deadly threats emerge from the unlikeliest of places. Threats that spell doom for the X-Men. Plus: What could possibly strike terror into the heart of... Sabretooth?! And who are the Children of the Vault?" - *'X-Men, vol. 1: Curse of the Mutants' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. - - *'X-Men, vol. 2: With Great Power' - Collects vol. 2 #7-11. - - *'X-Men, vol. 3: First to Last' - Collects vol. 2 #12-15 & Giant Size #1. - - *'X-Men, vol. 4: FF' - Collects vol. 2 #15.1 & 15-19. - - *'X-Men, vol. 5: War Machines' - Collects vol. 2 #20-23. - - Omnibus Hardcovers *'X-Men by Chris Claremont & Jim Lee Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #1-9, plus Uncanny X-Men #273-280, X-Factor #63-70 and Ghost Rider vol. 2 #26-27. - *'New X-Men Omnibus' - Collects vol. 1 #114-154 and Annual 2001. "Sixteen million mutants dead... and that was just the beginning! In one bold stroke, writer Grant Morrison (The Invisibles, JLA, Fantastic Four: 1234) propelled the X-Men into the 21st century - masterminding a challenging new direction for Marvel's mutant heroes that began with the destruction of Genosha and never let up. Regarded as the most innovative thinker of the current comic-book renaissance, Morrison proceeded to turn the mutant-hero genre on its ear. Gone were the gaudy spandex costumes - replaced by slick, black leather and an attitude to match." - Trade Paperbacks *'X-Men: Mutant Genesis 2.0' - Collects vol. 1 #1-7 "Magneto acquires a new army, the Hand revives an old enemy, and it’s up to the newly reunited and rejuvenated X-Men to stop both! But from Asteroid M to Weapon X, Marvel’s mightiest mutants are getting brainwashed wherever they go!" - *'X-Men: A Skinning of Souls' - Collects vol. 1 #17-24, plus X-Men: Survival Guide to the Mansion. "The X-Men travel to Russia for a family reunion with Colossus’ parents — and his little sister Illyana, formerly the fan-favorite New Mutant known as Magik! But the villainous Soul Skinner is on the loose, and the Russian government is prepared to stop him by any means necessary. Even if that means using a little girl and shattering a family. Then: Betsy Braddock returns! But if Betsy’s back, then who is Psylocke? The X-Men head for Japan in search of answers, but find themselves at odds with the Silver Samurai! And while Mr. Sinister warns Cyclops of a deadly new threat to mutants, Gambit and Rogue face a challenge of the heart." - *'X-Men: The Road to Onslaught, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #50-52, plus Archangel #1, X-Men/Brood #1-2, X-Men Unlimited #10, Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #329-332, Wolverine vol. 1 #101, & Xavier Institute Alumni Yearbook. - *'X-Men Gold, vol. 0: Homecoming' - Collects vol. 1 #70-79, plus X-Men Unlimited #18 & X-Men/Dr. Doom Annual 1998. "Will Marrow, Maggott and Dr. Cecilia Reyes usher in a new golden era for the X-Men? As Cyclops and Phoenix retire from the team, it's left to Wolverine to make sure they do! But with the roster split over the volatile Marrow's presence, keeping the X-Men from fracturing won't be easy. Can the inexperienced new team members step up in time to stave off an invasion from the demonic N'Garai dimension?" - - (forthcoming, March 2018) *'X-Men: The Hunt for Professor X' - Collects vol. 1 #80-84, plus Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #360-365 & X-Men Unlimited #22 - *'X-Men: The Shattering' - Collects vol. 1 #92-95, plus Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #372-375, Astonishing X-Men #1-3, and X-Men 1999. "The X-Men have stayed together in the face of countless threats, but what happens when the team's leader simply disbands it? Marvel's mightiest mutant mind snaps the team into pieces — but an unholy alliance of ancient and alien evils isn't calling it quits, so neither will the X-Men! Plus: Colossus and Marrow face a shared friend and foe, Rogue discovers the Destiny Journals, and Wolverine stares Death in the face — but which is which?" - *'New X-Men by Grant Morrison Ultimate Collection Book 1' - Collects vol. 1 #114-126 and Annual 2001. "Sixteen million mutants dead... and that was just the beginning! In one bold stroke, writer Grant Morrison propelled the X-Men into the 21st century - masterminding a challenging new direction for Marvel's mutant heroes that began with the destruction of Genosha and never let up. Regarded as the most innovative thinker of the current comic-book renaissance, Morrison proceeded to turn the mutant-hero genre on its ear. Gone were the gaudy spandex costumes - replaced by slick, black leather and an attitude to match." - *'New X-Men by Grant Morrison Ultimate Collection Book 2' - Collects vol. 1 #127-141. - *'New X-Men by Grant Morrison Ultimate Collection Book 3' - Collects vol. 1 #142-154. - *'X-Men: Reload' - Collects vol. 1 #155-164, plus Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #437-443. - - (forthcoming, May 2020) *'X-Men/Black Panther: Wild Kingdom' - Collects vol. 1 #175-176, plus Black Panther vol. 4 #8-9. "Investigating a sudden outburst of strange, mutated wild animals in Africa, the X-Men - led by Storm - come face to face with something worse: mutant bio-organisms the likes of which the world has never seen. The key to unraveling their secret - and defeating them - may lie in that region's protector - the Black Panther!" - *'X-Men: Blood of Apocalypse' - Collects vol. 1 #182-186 plus Cable/Deadpool #26-27. "When his people need him the most, he shall return! Lord Apocalypse is here to lead mutantkind into the future of the earth and only the strongest can survive! And just wait until you see his new Horsemen! Even we were surprised! Plus: Cable sees the signs--omens and portents -- characters gathering, moving across the board like chess pieces...can Apocalypse be resurrected? Can Cable and Deadpool stop it in time? And most surprising of all... what if one of them doesn’t want it to be stopped?" - *'X-Men: Supernovas' - Collects vol. 1 #188-199 and Annual #1. "As old threats are still having their effects, new, more deadly threats emerge from the unlikeliest of places. Threats that spell doom for the X-Men. Plus: What could possibly strike terror into the heart of... Sabretooth?! And who are the Children of the Vault?" - *'X-Men: Marauders' - Collects vol. 1 #200-204. "The X-Men face meltdown from within and from without...and their leader, Rogue, faces something worse. Meanwhile, a mysterious strike force is taking out the few remaining mutants one by one, with ruthless efficiency. But who is the ultimate target?" - *'X-Men, vol. 1: Curse of the Mutants' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. - - *'X-Men, vol. 2: With Great Power' - Collects vol. 2 #7-11. - - *'X-Men, vol. 3: First to Last' - Collects vol. 2 #12-15 & Giant Size #1. - - *'X-Men, vol. 4: FF' - Collects vol. 2 #15.1 & 15-19. - - *'X-Men, vol. 5: War Machines' - Collects vol. 2 #20-23. - - *'X-Men, vol. 6: The Curse Is Broken' - Collects vol. 2 #24-29. - *'X-Men by Brian Wood, vol. 1: Blank Generation' - Collects vol. 2 #30-35. - - *'X-Men by Brian Wood, vol. 2: Reckless Abandonment' - Collects vol. 2 #36-41. - - *'X-Men, vol. 1: Primer' - Collects vol. 3 #1-4, plus Uncanny X-Men #244. - - *'X-Men, vol. 2: Muertas' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12. - - *'X-Men, vol. 3: Bloodline' - Collects vol. 3 #13-17. - - *'X-Men, vol. 4: Exogenous' - Collects vol. 3 #18-22. - - *'X-Men, vol. 5: The Burning World' - Collects vol. 3 #23-26. - - *'X-Men by Jonathan Hickman, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. - - (forthcoming, April 2020) *'X-Men by Peter Milligan, vol. 1: Dangerous Liaisons' - Collects vol. 1 #166-176, plus Black Panther vol. 4 #8-9. - *'X-Men: Marauders' - Collects vol. 1 #188-204 & Annual 2007. - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team X-Men created by Stan Lee & Jack Kirby. Volume 4 Writer: Jonathan Hickman. Artist/Covers: Leinil Francis Yu. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-207, 1991-2008 (as New X-Men for issues #114-156; continues as X-Men Legacy vol. 1) * Volume 2: #1-41, 2010-2013 * Volume 3: #1-26, 2013-2015 * Volume 4: #1- , 2019-present (Legacy #645- ) See Uncanny X-Men for the series that started in 1963 as X-Men. Future Publication Dates :X-Men #7/651: 26 Feb 2020 :X-Men: Giant Size—Jean Grey & Emma Frost #1: 26 Feb 2020 :X-Men #8/652: 11 Mar 2020 :X-Men: Giant Size—Magneto #1: 18 Mar 2020 :X-Men #9/653: 25 Mar 2020 :X-Men: Giant Size—Nightcrawler #1: 15 Apr 2020 :X-Men #10/654: 29 Apr 2020 News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:X-Men *wikipedia:X-Men, vol. 2 Category:Super-Hero